nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathmetal
Overview Deathmetal is a game that is essentially the prequel to the Toxic series. It takes place in the far, far future. However, it takes place a few decades before Toxic. Setting As said in the overview, this game takes place in the far, far future, on the planet Earth. Humans and technology have evolved so much that everything is advanced and run by computers. Not a single person on the planet has ever worked for a day- they are all served by robots. Robots make food in factories for humans, robots ttend to human needs- robots even plan out a human's day based on his/her needs and wants! This has been going on for several generations, so the human population (which, by the way, is over 450 million by then) is quite used to this lazy lifestyle. However, everyone knows that all robots and computers need some kind of maintenance, right? That's where another group of people come in- The Engineers. The Engineers The Engineers are an interesting variety of the human race. Unlike the rest of mankind, which is lazy and controlled by robots, the Engineers are more... resistant to the attraction of not having to care about a thing in the world. Their job is to maintain the robots and the computers which run the world- or so they tell the general public. In all honesty, the Engineers know that the robots can run themselves. They are truly that smart enough. No, the Engineers aren't just repairmen- they're scientists. They are using the human race as a sort of a massive test group. And the test is... How quickly can we kill the entire population of Earth? The Creation of Deathmetal Did I mention that the Engineers were incredibly cruel and vicious? (Some historians claim that the founder was the great-great-great-great-great grandson of Dr. Nastidious. Of course, those are just rumors.) In any case, the Engineers had spent years ''creating and testing robots that could be used in the removal of the entire human population. (These robots are the same exact ones that appear in Toxic 1 & 2.) The Engineers designed them to utilize the oceans of acid that resulted from pollution and the overload of exhaust dumped into the atmosphere ever since robots began to run everything (the fuel that runs them has to go somewhere, right?). Anyway, one day, an Engineer comes up with a brilliant idea (to them, at least). The idea was- let's make a superhuman do all the work for us! The Engineer quickly explained his plan to the others, and they all got to work right away. After many months of hard work, the result was a young boy who was given a super-suit made of a gray armor, commonly known as Deathmetal. This metal was deadly to the touch, and would radiate toxic material into any person who even came near the metal. The young boy was trained for many years on how to use the suit, although its purpose was never revealed to him. Finally, after a long and difficult training period, the boy was deemed ready and an overall success. He was quickly stored away in a locked dormitory so that he could not cause any trouble (or deaths). The Engineers were very happy and pleased with their cleverness. The Malfunctioning Object To Have Ejected Right-away (MOTHER) While the boy was being trained, the Engineers were also working on another project. They were trying to create a robot that functioned like a human, and even acted like one. This robot was to be used to control all the other death robots, since it had human-like intelligence and a conscience. However, this experiment went terribly wrong. Unfortunately, the Engineers gave it too much conscience- it actually started to listen in on their plans and react to them. Using it's super strength and power over other robots, it started to actually command robots to kill the Engineers. The Engineers were frightened and horrified by this robot, who was eerily ''too human, even more humane than the Engineers, in fact. The Engineers quickly named the robot the Malfunctioning Object To Have Ejected Right-away, also known as MOTHER. As the robot's name implied, the Engineers quickly removed MOTHER from the laboratory dome they lived in, stranding her out in the desert wasteland to break down. However, MOTHER had one thing to do first- she quickly commanded a robot to open the door of the young boy's room and set him free. she did this before the Engineers threw her out- otherwise she would have been blocked by the interfering electromagnetic pulses coming from the dome's outer shell. And so, she waited patiently out in the wasteland as the boy stepped out of a secret door leading out of his dormitory, squinting and blocking his eyes in the bright sunlight, as she would have expected. She crawled over to him and let out a small electronic gasp. The Engineers were so cruel! The deathmetal coated his whole body, making his skin gray and cold. The young boy turned to MOTHER at the sound and gasped himself. He had never seen a robot of such oddity! Her body was crafted with dark metal, with pipes and wires running along everywhere. Her head was a massive glass dome, and her many legs were bug-like and crawled along the ground. But the oddest thing about her was her power source- usually robots had an internal battery or a solar panel attached to them- but this one! MOTHER had a human heart pumping inside her, beating slowly, ever so slowly. To be continued.... Category:Stories